Curious Headaches
by SoulSmuggler4242564
Summary: Allen is a new transfer student at Dark order High. Starting at a new school in the start of Junior year is proving difficult for him, and on top of his new troubles, some old problems seem to be following him... again. Yaoi, YULLEN, rated M -ish  for later chaps. not as much smut as i would like, but oh well  enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello, my lovely readers! 3 This is my very first DGM fic and I'm desperate to get it right! The title is rubbish, but I had to name it something TwT; Please review (or even PMyou're your opinions/advice/general feedback so I can know if it's worth continuing. I love you all for taking the time out of your fabulous lives to read my story, and I apologize ahead of time for any future mistakes I will make (grammar/spelling, OOC-ness, and a sucky plot DX)

Anime: D. Gray-Man  
>Pairing: Yullen (YuuKandaxAllenWlaker)<br>Warnings!: rated Mature for future chapters! (slight language, and eventually lemons XD) this is a yaoi (BoyxBoy) fic, so if u don't like, DON'T READ  
>DISCLAIMER: SoulSmuggler4242564 does NOT own DGM or any of its characters (however much I want to).<p>

SUMMARY: Allen is a new transfer student at Dark order High. Starting at a new school in the start of Junior year is proving difficult for him, and he is immediately teased because of his strange appearance. The only friends he manages to make are as big of social outcasts as Allen himself, and all of his teachers seem to find new ways to exploit his abnormal abilities to his peers. But Allen quickly finds himself attracted to one person in particular: Kanda Yuu.

Chapter 1:

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

"BEEP. BEE-"

"Shit." Allen Walker groaned as he frantically hit the snooze button on his alarm clock.

He turned around and buried his head under the covers. The morning sun which was barely peeking through the blinds seemed to assault his face and he hated every second of it. It was August and the summer break was at its end. Allen didn't particularly enjoy summertime (being as white as a vampire, he got sunburn easily) so it was both good and bad. The bad part being going to school.

"Allen!" He could hear Master Cross calling him from downstairs. "Get your ass outta' bed and go to school!"

Slowly dangling his feet off the bed, Allen leaned forward and ran his hand through his messy white locks, his half-assed attempt at combing it. He took in the smells of breakfast and the sound of his master watching TV downstairs.

Hesitating before entering the bathroom, Allen knocked to make sure no one was in there (sometimes he would find one of Crosses whores in the shower). After he was sure the room was vacant Allen walked in and glanced at himself in the mirror after brushing his ivory colored teeth. He stood and stared at himself for a few seconds. He looked tired. His bright silver irises stood in a surprisingly stark contrast with his pale skin, and his lips were pale as well. He brushed a few strands of his messy hair away from his eyes and made a face at himself before switching the light off.

Allen sighed as he left the small house, remembering to lock the door behind him. It was the first day of school and Allen was being forced to walk the mile and a half distance between Crosses house and Black Order High (not to mention it was 6:30 am and Cross had kept him up all night with his loud girlfriends… that alone is a disturbing experience). But Allen kept up a cheerful façade to hide his inner frustration and annoyance from the rest of the world. He wanted to make a good impression at this school.

As he began his trek, Allen's mind wandered to his past experiences at new schools. No matter how hard he tried (and despite his rather impressive people skills), Allen had always had trouble keeping friends at school. Either because of his abnormal arm and hair, or his dark past, people shunned the boy like he had done something wrong. One day things would be fine, then the next day the whole school would turn their backs on him.

As he approached the school building, Allen mentally shook himself of these depressing thoughts. 'I'll just have to try harder this time.' He told himself before making his way to the office to receive his schedule.

After stopping at his new locker (which was nowhere _near_ any of his classes by the way!), Allen made his way to his Homeroom/first period. Adv. Chemistry II. The second he opened the door, he was assaulted by the unfamiliar, slightly sour smell of unused chemicals. After taking a second to adjust to the eye watering effect, Allen entered the room.

He was the first student to arrive, so Allen chose a seat in the back corner of the room (a window seat). He let his head carelessly roll to his left as he stared outside of the window. As his gray/white locks of hair covered most of his vision, he noticed something odd. Brushing the locks away, he could see a single student climbing their way over the fence. Silver eyes widening, Allen stared in awe as he watched the stranger launch themselves over the 10 foot barrier. The guy (at least he was pretty sure it was a guy… the long black hair contradicted the otherwise very masculine features of the figure) moved with amazing grace and strength. The landing would have been perfect….except for the tiny tree root that tripped the teen, managing to land him on his face.

It took all of Allen's considerable willpower to not break out in laughter at the terribly pissed off look on the strangers face. He watched as the guy stood up and brushed himself off, dark eyes swiveling around to make sure no one had seen his little slip up. Thankfully, Allen went unnoticed and the longhaired boy quickly grabbed his stuff and ran off to class.

By now, the classroom was full of loud teenagers chattering away about their summer break and such. At the last second, a strange red haired boy jogged into the classroom, making it seconds before the late bell. He had longish, bright red hair worn up in a bandana, and dark green eyes. But what stuck out the most, was that he wore a an eye patch over his right eye. Without a word to anyone, the redhead made his way to the only empty seat, directly beside Allen.

The boy turned to Allen and grinned. "Hi! I'm Lavi Bookman. Is that your natural hair color?" Lavi's green eyes were openly friendly with a mischievous glint in them.

Allen smiled at the frankness of the question. "My name is Allen Walker, and yes it is. Is that yours?"

Lavi chuckled. "Yeah, and damn proud of it too! And wait, is that a British accent I hear?"

"Yeah. I lived in outer London for three years until last month. But before that I lived in Germany, France, and Egypt." The only thing Allen had enjoyed about his years traveling with Cross was all the opportunities he got to learn about the places he stayed at.

The teacher had walked in and begun roll call, so Lavi was forced to whisper, "Holy shit! That's so cool! You sure are a strange one, aren't you?"

"I could say the same for you!" Allen retorted defensively.

"Well let's see: I've got weird hair, eye patched eye, and personality. That's three things. From what I can tell, you've got weird hair, eyes, scar on your face, and something hidden on your arm. Four. So give, tell me the story." Lavi smirked with pride at his observations.

Allen was shocked for a second. How had Lavi noticed his arm? Before he could ask, Lavi interrupted him saying "Its 90 degrees outside, and you're wearing long sleeves and gloves."

"Oh. Well the hair and eyes are because I was born with a strange mutation similar to albinism that resulted in my general discoloration. As for the scar and arm… well… let's leave that story for another day." Allen's voice became unnaturally shy at the end, and Lavi knew to drop it. After a couple more minutes of small talk, the teacher told the class to be silent and started class.

Allen slowly let his head loll to the side again as the teachers lecture slipped into an annoying monotone in the back of the boys mind. Before he knew it, Allen had dozed off, his face pressed against the window.

A/N: Hello again, my delicious darlings! Well, what do you think? Intriguing? Absolute garbage? Just needs some tweaking in a couple spots? I won't know any of this unless you REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think of me and my work.

As I was writing this (at about 12:30 in the morning) I ALMOST decided to completely rewrite it as a LavixAllen fic, but decided against it. (I had fun writing the part where Kanda fell on his face X3) If you're wondering when lemons start appearing, all I can say is that it will be a couple of chapters (at minimum) before I can fit that into the plot. (I once again apologize for my crappy writing, and my only excuse is that im not used to it because this is only my second fanfiction.) Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

SoulSmuggler: greetings, my beauties. Wow. O.O I cannot tell u how happy I was with the immediate reviews and story alerts I got! XDD I'm also really sorry that it took me so long to update. I told myself that I would have chapter 2 out by Monday. And here it is, Wednesday evening and I'm just starting (this week was plagued with both a crappy cold and near fatal writers block -_- *sigh*). DX Gomen nasai! Now my only issue is that I'm nervous about making the rest of the story as good as the first chapter! Oh well. I'm still working on that lemon but progress is slow. (I want to set up the story better before any of that) Please grant mercy on me and excuse my noob behavior D=. I also apologize (again) for any stupid spelling/grammar you come across.

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1 TwT; cuz im not gonna do this every chapter)

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Allen woke to the smack of a paper wad hitting the side of his head. Glaring at the now smirking Lavi, he slowly bent over to retrieve the wad.

"Read it," Lavi mouthed. The note read as follows: 'Hey sleepy head, what's your next class?' -Lavi

Allen grabbed his pencil and scribbled a reply.

'Next is Gym, then I have English, lunch (YUM~), Aide work with a foreign language, Geometry II, Music, and then AP Human Geography.' -Allen

'Well damn. I only have English and lunch with you. DX But you're an Aide? Do you know what class you're going to be working with?' -Lavi

'I was told either German or French, since I'm fluent in both. I also know a little Japanese because I lived there for a year when I was little, but I've forgotten a lot.' -Allen

' O.O well someone's badass. Sit with me at lunch, and I'll introduce you to my friends. They will love you! ;D' -Lavi

Allen smiled at how well his first potential friendship was going. But before he could write a response, the bell rang. Gathering his things, Allen accepted the redheads offer and headed on to his next class.

Gym was easy, and so was English (though Allen had a hard time keeping a straight face at the silly faces Lavi was making at him across the room). However, by the time lunch rolled around, Allen's stomach could no longer keep silent. Lavi laughed at the sound as they approached the busy cafeteria.

"Just a little bit longer, Tiger. Soon you'll get to taste Jerry's cooking. He's the BEST!" Lavi licked his lips before ordering. When it was Allen's turn, he introduced himself to the flamboyant looking man that must be Jerry.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker. I'll have two of everything, please." A couple minutes later, Allen had his food loaded onto his cart and followed a gaping Lavi to the table.

"Don't tell me that you seriously plan to eat all of that!" an unfamiliar voice asked sweetly. Allen peered around his mountain of food to see a smiling girl sitting across the table from Allen and Lavi. She had long, greenish-black hair tied up in cute little pigtails that bobbed cutely when she moved her head.

Moving his food out of the way, Allen replied "Sadly yes. I have a huge appetite and an equally high metabolism." He grinned at the pretty girl. "I'm Allen Walker."

"Leenalee Lee. And this here is Kanda" she pointed to a tall, dark haired man who was approaching the table in confusion.

Setting his tray down, Kanda asked in an annoyed tone "Who's the moyashi?"

Allen immediately bristled. He remembered enough of his time in Japan to know what that meant. "The name is ALLEN, not bean sprout!"

Kanda looked down at the white haired boy closely for the first time, and Allen could see Kanda blink in surprise. Those dark eyes took in the red scar and silver orbs (which were now glaring at the samurai angrily) with deep scrutiny. Then, with an uncaring shrug, Kanda sat down next to Leenalee and said "Whatever, Moyashi."

Allen growled in annoyance before he continued in stuffing his face (to distract himself). "Don't worry, Allen. Yuu-chan is always like that." Lavi stage whispered to Allen, earning a kick under the table from said 'Yuu-chan'.

"What did I say about using my first name, Baka Usagi?" Kanda grumbled. Something looked oddly familiar about the angry teen, Allen thought. Then he recognized him as the boy he had seen jumping the fence this morning. Allen thought about repeating his recollection aloud, but then he decided he wasn't that spiteful (what can I say? He's a nice person).

After a minute of awkward silence, Leenalee spoke up. "So Allen, where are you from?" she asked kindly.

Allen wanted to answer, but his mouth happened to be full of grilled cheese at the moment. Lavi took the liberty of answering for him. "He's been everywhere, Leenalee! Allen told me about some of his adventures around the world!" And in a flash, Lavi was babbling about Allen's so called 'adventures' around the world like he was Indiana Jones or something (Allen now regretted telling his friend the stories of his travels with Cross). He was shocked at how the redhead had remembered tiny details in his stories that most would have looked over, but Lavi told them everything Allen had even mentioned during their chatter in class.

"Wow, Allen! That is really cool! Right, Kanda?" Leenalee piped up after Lavi finished talking.

"Che, who cares? Im just glad the stupid rabbit decided to shut up when he did. Another minute of hearing his voice and I would have had shut his annoying trap by force." Kanda snapped.

Allen stared, not understanding why Kanda was so annoyed. 'Maybe he's just having a bad day.' Allen thought to himself.

"What are you staring at, short stack?" Kanda demanded, glaring at Allen hard enough to make the boy flinch a bit.

Allen suddenly felt very shy, not thinking of anything to say other than "N-nothing!" before he turned to look at Lavi. "Um, I was wondering if you could show me how to get to the language hallway for my next class." Allen had received a notice from the office saying that he was to help with the sophomore French class after lunch.

"Sorry man, my next class is on the other side of the building and I can't be late. But Yuu can take you." Lavi looked hopefully at the older boy.

"Why should I?" Kanda snapped mercilessly.

"Please Yuu? If not for me, do it for the moyashi!" the redhead suddenly looped his arm around Allen's waist and hugged him close, causing the boy the squirm in protest. Lavi chuckled and pretended to pinch Allen's cheeks. "AWW! Isn't Allen-kun too cute when he blushes like that? Who could turn down a face like this?" Leenalee giggled at the show while Kanda tried to compose himself. (Allen swore he saw the guy fighting a smile.) 'Great,' Allen thought, embarrassed. 'Now they're laughing at me!'

"Come on, Lavi! Let go!" Allen whined as he tried to escape the boy's grasp. "I'll find the French room on my own!"

After watching the pair struggle for a bit, Kanda finally sighed. "Che, whatever. I'll take the Moyashi to the stupid room." Without another word, Kanda threw away his trash and headed towards the single exit, leaving the poor Moyashi to scramble after him.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

SoulSmuggler: Hey it's me (again). Even im not very satisfied with this chapter, and I feel that its missing something important. My excuse is that I am still recovering from that damned writers block, and I have no idea where this story is going. That's why im asking anyone with ideas for the future of this story to please tell me in a review or a private message (I'm dying here! DX) ALL opinions, comments, and feedback are welcome (*cough*needed).

On a lighter note, I have been disciplining myself to update regularly, so im gonna try to keep it to a five day maximum (it's going to be hard, but I know that with the support of u lovely readers, I CAN DO IT! X3). Until next time, bai! *waves frantically* (and remember to REVIEW before you leave)


	3. Chapter 3

**SoulSmuggler: do not feel obligated to point out that I FAILED at keeping my "5 day maximum" cuz I already know that I am just a pile of asymmetrical garbage! (O.O*OH NOES!*) but it was once again a VERY awkward couple of weeks for me and I doubt this is going to change for a while. All I can really say is that shit happened and there were many big changes in my life -_-. However, please keep in mind that I do not intend to inflict any of my bad mood onto my story and that I will not (however much I feel the urge) kill off characters randomly, because I have no reason to! I love these characters. I'm also sorry to report that im pretty sure my writing style HAS been affected (resulting in utter crappiness). So for now, sit back, stuff your faces with that popcorn, and ENJOY! XD  
>BTW: I noticed I had been spelling Lenalees name wrong (I had 'Leenalee') so im gonna try and fix that from now on.<strong>

**(Disclaimer, warnings, and summary are all in Chapter 1… so ya, im lazy)**

~o/o . o/o . o/o . o/o~

Allen had to jog to catch up to the older boy as he left the cafeteria. "Wait for me!" he shouted. But before he could stop himself, Allen ran into something hard and warm (Kanda). "Ack!" Allen squealed as he lost his balance and stumbled. But before he could fall a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist and caught him. Allen stared up at the dark older boy in shock, mouth open slightly agape.

Kanda's hair hid his eyes, but Allen could have SWORN he saw the other boy flush with embarrassment.(O/O) Not nearly as much as Allen himself (who was currently tomato red in the face), but you get the point. This indeed implied that the older boy had emotions other than anger and annoyance. But that was only a hunch because a second later Kanda's features returned to his usual annoyed expression.

The pair stood there awkwardly for half a second before Kanda let go, leaving Allen to (once again) stumble for his balance. "Watch where you're going, stupid Moyashi."

Allen was about to make a retort when he was interrupted by the appearance of an embarrassed looking girl girl. "U-um Kanda?" the stuttered shyly, almost to quiet to hear.

The samurai rounded on the girl. "What?" He snapped. The girl was blushing deep red and she reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. "I-I was hoping y-you would read this!" the poor girl stuttered, eyes on the floor. Allen knew what was going on.

Kanda stared at the love note for less than a second before scoffing. "Che. As if." The boy turned his back and started to head down the hallway. "Come on Moyashi, I'm not gonna be fucking late because of you!"

The girl started to tear up, and Allen immediately felt sorry for her. Stepping forward he spoke cautiously. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Oh!" she squeaked, obliviously not noticing Allen's presence before then. Wiping her eyes, she tried to collect herself. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't… um… I'm fine." The girl made a weak attempt at a smile, only managing to look even more heartbroken in the process.

Allen offered a reassuring smile, looking over the girls shoulder at the impatient Kanda, who had managed to reach the end of the hallway before noticing Allen was not following.

"W-who are you?" the girl whispered. She had light eyes, mousy brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and was overall rather pretty (in a shy, modest way).

"My name is Allen Walker. What's your name?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, face heating up. "Um. My name is Claire. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there or I wouldn't have…" Claire trailed off and her eyes fell to the letter clutched in her hand. **(A/N: I made Claire up on the spot - I thought we needed a fan girl XD - and im not sure how big of a character she is going to be later on. For now she's good, but I might use her in part of the conflict later on.)**

"Don't worry about it. That was very rude of him though. Is he always like that?" Allen looked up again to glare at the older boy, only to realize that he had left. _Fuck. What an arse. _Allen cursed inwardly.

"K-kinda, I guess." Claire said. "he's always so tough and mean on the outside. But I don't really believe it. I think it's just a wall he puts up to keep people out. I guess that's why I like him though…" she trailed off dejectedly.

_A classic '__Tsundere' huh?_ Allen wondered. "Would you like me to deliver the letter and make sure he reads it properly?" he felt bad for poor Claire and he wanted to help her in some way. Getting the jerk to actually read the letter was the least he could do.

"You would do that? You're so kind!" Claire breathed, eyes shining.

"Why not? It's the right thing to do." Allen smiled comfortingly.

"Omigod, thank you! What could I do to repay you?" Claire had managed to compose herself now, and she even smiled gratefully at Allen.

" well… you wouldn't happen to know where the French classroom is? I'm supposed to be an Aide, but I don't know my way around yet…" he asked hopefully.

"French? That's my next class, so I can take you. Cool!" Claire grinned at the white haired boy with genuine kindness. And with that, the pair set off hurriedly to the language hall.

The following hour was a breeze. Allen could tell that the class was mostly Advanced students who were all eager to learn, and he appreciated that fact. If there was one thing that pissed him off, it was people who thought they were "too cool for school" or just too lazy to bother applying themselves (I mean really? WTF?). Allen couldn't help but keep his eye on Claire (mostly trying to decide what kind of person could fall for someone like Kanda...) _Tsundere or not the guy is brutal._

After class, Claire thanked Allen again for being so kind with the whole letter thing, and that she hoped she would see him later.

"Making friends, I see. Who was that?" Allen whirled around to see a smiling Lenalee.

"Ack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He complained.

Lenalee giggled "Sorry. So who was that? I think ive seen her around before but I don't remember her name."

"That was Claire. She's the poor girl I got stuck with comforting after Kanda rejected her without even hearing her out."

"Oh, yeah, that happens a lot," Lenalee said dismissively. "Actually, you'll probably get a lot of that, as long as you hang out with us. Kanda actually has quite a few admirers , though they usually don't last very long."

"I can see why. Does he always brush them off like that?"

"Well usually he tells them to just 'fuck off and leave him the hell alone' but if that doesn't work, he just threatens them with his sword. They usually don't come back after that."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Allen stated blandly.

Lenalee laughed again. It was bright, happy, and perfectly normal-sounding. Allen was relieved that at least someone in this bizarre place seemed sane.

"You're funny," she giggled.

Allen smirked "I try." Then he remembered what he had to do and couldn't repress the following groan.

"What was that for?"

"I have something I need to do. Do you know where I can find Kanda?"

"Umm no. Why?" Lenalee asked, sounding worried.

"I need to deliver a message." He informed her.

"Well I know he has kendo practice afterschool today. You can find him then." she offered helpfully.

'I guess I'll have to,' Allen thought reluctantly. 'Master will be mad if I'm not back in time to cook dinner though… whatever.'

~o/o . o/o . o/o . o/o~

**SoulSmuggler: im really sorry if this chapter was a disappointment, but what else can I say? I lack authors confidence! That's why im going 2 bribe u with imaginary cupcakes in return for reviews! MWAHAHA! *dangles cupcake in front of your face* how can you resist? (once again) all comments, feedback, ideas, and suggestions are very welcome and wanted.**

**I also have a special request for anyone who would be willing to help me out with the whole lemon thing… Yeah, not my forte. All I need is for you to tell me in a review or a PM how you think I should bring this thing about… I am merely a slave to your wishes X3 also im gonna try and make up for my slow updates with more chapters soon! Ok imma go nao. In the words of Tigger: TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

SoulSmuggler: Herro again! I missed you guys during the weeks (months?) that I fell off the face of the earth X3 heh… But it looks like the cupcakes might have worked, and I would like to personally thank everyone who has been patient enough to keep reading this story and kind enough to REVIEW! XDYou guys are great and I luved reading what you guys think (your words made me a happy writer *~hearts~*)

(This is where the usual disclaimer and warnings stuff should be… I know, I'm a rebel ;D)

Allen Walker went through the rest of his day easily, and before he knew it, the bell was ringing for the end of school. Allen immediately made his way towards the gym, trying to think of ways to approach the samurai. When he walked in, he noticed that practice had already begun. Allen let his eyes search the room for the dark teen.

"What the hell, Moyashi?" Kanda's angry voice growled from behind Allen, making him jump.

"Oh! Hello." Allen tried to compose himself before he turned towards the older boy, whose long black hair was now tied up in a high ponytail.

"What do you want?" Kanda snapped, obliviously impatient.

"Well, remember the girl from earlier today? She asked me to deliver this to you personally." He held out the letter, practically shoving it in the Japanese man's face. "She asked me to make sure you read it and to relay your response." Allen's voice grew steadily more annoyed as he spoke. All he wanted was to go home.

"Fuck off, short stack. I don't have the time or patience for this." Not giving the pale boy a chance to respond, Kanda turned on his heel and headed for the locker room.

Allen's eye twitched. 'Short stack? Moyashi? Who the heck does this guy think he is!' Allen fumed, barely able to keep his anger from showing on his face. 'How the hell does he know exactly what to say to piss me off? I'm not even that short! I can either stay and catch Kanda after practice - making myself late to make dinner for Master - or I can just go home and forget about the letter.' Allen was tempted to do just that and leave the samurai be, but then he remembered that he had made a promise to Claire that he would help.

Snapping out of his conflicting thoughts, Allen decided to wait outside the gym for Kanda to finish practice. Claire had looked so happy, he couldn't disappoint. Allen needed as many friends he could get anyways.

About an hour later, (Allen had passed the time by doing his homework. (Yes homework… on his first day -_-) people started to leave the gym. Silver eyes once again scanned the crowd for his target. He finally caught sight of him putting up his equipment on the far side of the gym. Allen waited for the majority of the students to leave before crossing the room to approach a distracted Kanda.

"Oi!" Allen called out loudly. Kanda whipped around fast enough to make Allen blink in surprise.

"What is it now, Moyashi? I thought I told you to fuck off." Kanda snapped.

Allen tried to compose himself again, but pretty much failed. "Just read the damn letter and I'll leave you alone! It's _not_ that hard." Allen growled between clenched teeth, once again shoving the letter in Kanda's face. Only this time, the paper actually made contact and wacked Kanda on the nose.

"Fuck you!" the angry teen whacked Allen's arm away and marched toward the door.

"Shit!" Allen yelped as he stumbled from the brute force. "Hey! Why can't you just read the damn thing so I can go home!" His body jerked forward as he tried to follow the retreating samurai, but before he could get in a full step, Allen gasped as he felt his shin collide into something hard before- _CRASH!_ He suddenly found himself face down on the gym floor with his legs dangling across the bench he had tripped over.

"The fuck? Oi Moyashi, can't you even walk properly?" Groaning, the dazed boy looked up to see Kanda smirking at him.

Allen couldn't help his anger from boiling over. "Like you can talk! At least I didn't trip over a tree root!" The moment he let the words slip out, he regretted it. There was a moment of silence in which Allen nearly drowned in his own awkwardness.

"What? How did you-" Kanda stood over the boy, glaring menacingly. But before he finished his sentence, he seemed to calm himself. "Forget it. Just give me the fucking letter already! Before you cause me any more trouble."

Allen quickly handed over the note and started to make his way to the door. However, before he got very far, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder stop him in his tracks. "What now?"he whined. 'Cross is going to kill me!'

Kanda crumpled the paper in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "I read it, okay? Now go and tell her I said no." Allen stared at the taller boy, forcing himself not to ogle at the beautiful features. 'Wait! Beautiful? I HATE him! Kanda is anything but beautiful!' he once again mentally shook himself and focused on a response.

"Oh, uh, yeah… I can do that." Allen muttered, distracted by his internal conflict.

"Tch, Good."

On his way home, Allen pushed all of his new school drama to the back of his head and started to plan what to make for dinner. As the boy rounded the corner he rammed into someone and sent his books flying. "Ack! Sorry!" Allen bent down to pick up his stuff. "Are you okay?" Looking up Allen saw a group of 5 high school girls staring down at him. A couple of them giggled and whispered in each other's ears.

Not knowing who he had bumped into, Allen bowed his head to the whole group, eliciting even wore squeaks from the girls. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

One of the girls spoke up."Oh no, you're juuust fine, sweetie."

"Yeah, no need to worry your cute little head off." Said another.

Before Allen could even think of escape, they were on him. "So, do you go to Dark order High?" "How old are you?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Is that your natural hair color?"

"U-um…. Wait…. Wha- yes! I mean no! Ummmm…" The poor boy didn't have a chance to keep up. With every inquiry, the girls stepped closer until they formed a tight circle around him.

"Aww your so cute!" "Can I touch your hair?" "Why are you wearing-"

"Oi! Moyashi, you're blocking the sidewalk." Kanda stepped between Allen and the flock of females. As soon as they set eyes on the samurai though, they began squealing again. "C'mon, before you make things worse."

"Huh? K-kanda, what are you doing here?" Allen suddenly felt himself being dragged away from the crowd, and he could hear the groans of impatience as both Allen and Kanda left.

Kanda grunted and yanked on Allen's arm again as he walked even faster towards safety. "I'm saving your sorry ass! Though I'm not sure why."

"What was that? I've never seen girls act like that before!"

Kanda grunted. "Girls are scary creatures, full of unnecessary distractions. They will attack at any moment. Especially now that you've caught their attention. Baaaka."

"I am not! And what do you mean? How have I caught their attention?" they rounded the corner and Kanda halted, causing Allen to jerk to a stop with him.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? To them, you're like fresh meat." At Allen's confused look, Kanda sighed and shook his head. "Che. I don't have enough time or reason to explain. Ask the rabbit."

"Oh, um, okay…" It was at this point that Kanda seemed to remember that he was still gripping Allen's arm, and quickly let go before stalking away. Confused, Allen slowly turned around and took the long way home. 'And just what is that supposed mean?' He wondered to himself. Glancing at his watched, Allen suddenly yelped. "Bloody Hell! Cross is going to kill me!"

SoulSmuggler: yeah yeah I know, probably not worth the wait. I'll try to keep up a better update schedule (pfft as if that ever works. especially with ADHD people like me~). I recently posted a new story called "Being Allen Walker" so if for some odd reason you like my writing you should check it out *hint hint* I'm also thinking about including some Kanda POV, so review and let me know if that sounds like a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**SoulSmuggler: hello, my sweet readers! I hope you're ready for a new chapter! I'll tried to make this one a little juicier and more plot driven for you guys (to thank you for sticking with me this long). Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review when you're done :3**

**For the disclaimers and stuff, see chapter 1. But I will say to watch out for any OOCness and terrible shifts in the narration. That's what I get for writing this 2:30 in the morning TwT;**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen Walker panted loudly as he sprinted down the nearest alley. 'Crap, a dead end!' He swiveled around to try to escape, but was blocked. 'Gah! What is going on!'

The sleep deprived teen had been in the middle of long trek to Black Order High, when he had noticed a couple suspicious looking people following him. At first, he hadn't thought too much of them, passing it off as being nervous about his second day of school. But then he noticed the car. Or, to word it better, he had noticed THAT car. He would never forget that car. It seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"He's over here, sir!" One of the men shouted. Immediately, the small alleyway was blocked completely by tall, dark figures. Each of them wore a black suit and shades covering their eyes. 'They're his bodyguards.' Allen backed up as far as he could until he felt the brick against his back.

"Out of my way! Let me through!" the men split to make a path for their leader. Allen flinched at the familiar voice. 'Pleeeeeease let it be someone else! ANYONE but him!' He felt his heart sink to his feet when he saw the _last_ person he wanted to encounter. Tyki Mikk.

"Ah! My sweet Allen! I've found you at last." Tyki smirked as he ran a hand through his curly black hair.

"How did you find me?" Allen demanded, sounding quite a bit braver than he felt. "What do you want?"

Tyki grinned. "What do I want? I thought I had made that quite obvious." Without missing a beat, the dark teen strode forward until he was leaning over Allen and placed both hands on either side of the boy's head. "I want you~." His voice seeped with amusement, as sweet and dark as chocolate. Allen cringed as the boy leaned real close. Too close for his liking.

"And I thought I had made it clear, I'm not up for gives!" he spat in Tyki's face. The Portuguese youth's expression didn't falter as he slowly wiped the spit from his cheek, still holding Allen's gaze, and licked the saliva from his fingers. **(.)** "Ugh. That's just gross." Allen complained, eliciting yet another chuckle from the other. "Let me go. I need to get to school!"

Allen was able to hold back his next cringe as the taller male leaned forward and breathed in his ear. "Aww. Must you go so soon? Why not take the day off and spend it with me?" He purred, oh so creepily. Pressing his body closer to Allen's, Tyki now had the younger boy pinned. "You've never had a very good sense of _personal space_." Before Tyki could get any closer, Allen acted on instinct and jerked his knee upwards, ramming it into the older teens crotch.

"FUCK!" Tyki immediately doubled over in pain, groaning out a spew of curses as he clutched his crotch. Allen didn't waste a second in dashing towards freedom. Most of the men in black **(XD MIB~ lol….. *cough* sorry) **had left during their bosses short conversation. The remaining few seemed stuck between stopping Allen from escaping and going to their master. Nevertheless, before he completely escaped, one of the bodyguards made a swipe at Allen and managed to catch his hand. Before the man could pull Allen back, he yanked his hand free of his glove and ran.

As soon as he reached the sidewalk, Allen bolted in the direction of the Black Order Academy, not daring to look back. He managed to make it to his first class mere seconds before the bell. 'Safe!' Allen sighed as he slumped in his desk, barely noticing the odd stares he was receiving from the other students.

Lavi leaned over the aisle way. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you just ran a mile in a minute."

"Yeah, sorry. I, um, I… overslept." Allen finished lamely, not even bothering to raise his head from its spot on the desk.

Lavi didn't look convinced. "Uh huh. Is that all?" leaning forward, Lavi squinted at Allen's face, causing the boy to advert his eyes from the piercing gaze. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He managed to stammer out. Before Lavi could object again, the teacher called for class to begin, silencing the students.

Allen zoned out for most of the lecture until the teacher suddenly clapped his hands and told them to get to work. 'Work? On what?' he quickly looked to Lavi for help. The redhead grinned knowingly. "Spaced out, huh? That's fine, I can understand why." Lavi laughed. "He told us to pick a partner and quiz each other on your notes. Wanna work together?"

"Sure."

The pair spent the rest of the class period working tediously on their lab without trouble until the bell rang. "So Kanda tells me you ran into a problem afterschool yesterday. He wouldn't tell me what happen though." Lavi informed him.

"Oh yeah. I ran into a group of senior girls from school and they… _swarmed_ on me." Allen repressed a shudder at the memory. "I've never seen girls act like that before. They kept on asking me questions and giggling every time I opened my mouth. I thought they were gonna kidnap me until Kanda came and…. 'rescued' me."

"Wait." Lavi stopped in the middle of picking up his bag. "You're telling me that Yuu…. _rescued_ you? As in, he went out of his way to help you when you were in trouble?" Lavi looked shocked. 'Which is understandable, I guess. Kanda doesn't seem like the kind of person to help out of the kindness of his heart.' Allen thought to himself.

"Yeah, it surprised me too, especially after how much I pestered him about the letter..." the shorter boy trailed off before continuing. "He told me to ask you about the girls. Why would they crowd me like that?"

Lavi's expression changed to one of amusement as he continued to gather his things. "Oh, come on, Allen, you should know by now how girls are. Especially since you're… you." He looked the confused boy up and down with a satisfied nod.

"Umm. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Heh."

The older boy looked at him again, amusement growing in his expression. "You really don't, do you? Oh Allen! You're so cute and innocent!"

"What? No I'm not!" Allen felt a slight blush tinge his cheeks. "Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay, fine. To them…." The redhead thought for a second. "You're like a shiny new toy for them play with. You show up with your odd appearance and cool accent, and the ladies come like moths to a flame. It's the same for me and Kanda."

"….oh. So you two are really popular with the girls then?" he asked curiously.

Lavi laughed. "Yeah, you could say that. But what most people don't know is that Yuu and I don't like girls."

Allen felt his jaw drop a bit. "What? You and Kanda are gay?"

"Yep." Lavi chirped. "I hope you're okay with that."

'Wow… I've never actually had other gay friends at school before. I guess it's okay if I tell him…' "O-oh its fine. Me too, actually." Allen admitted before he could talk himself out of it. He had never had the opportunity to tell anyone from school that before (since all of his previous friends had been openly straight).

"Really? Oh, Allen, you're blushing!" Lavi teased again, looking like he wanted to pinch Allen's cheeks **(I think we can all relate to that one XD)**. "You just get cuter by the second!"

This only caused Allen to blush more. "Shut up!" he pouted before stomping off to his next class (much to the amusement Lavi).

Allen was somehow able to stay awake for the following classes as he tried not to think too much about the events of that morning. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to his stalker. 'Why did he have to follow me? I wish Tyki would just take a hint and leave me alone!'

"Allen!" Lavi waved to the boy as he lugged his overly large tray of food across the cafeteria. When he finally made his way over to the table, Lavi immediately squealed. "Guess what, Lenalee? Our little Allen is gay too!"

"Aww that's nice." Lenalee smiled sweetly, like this was the usual for her friends. "I wonder what Kanda will say to that."

"Oh yeah! Apparently Yuu-chan has suddenly developed a soft side!" Lavi chattered happily, not noticing the Japanese teen standing right behind him.

"Oh really now." Kanda interjected. "And where did you hear that?"

Lavi whipped around to face the taller male and grinned. "Oh, hey Yuu. Guess what!" before Allen could react, Lavi wrapped his around his shoulders and hugged him playfully. "Our little Allen likes men too! Isn't that great?"

Allen sighed. 'If I had known Lavi would be so loud about it, I never would have told him I was gay…'

**(A/N: random switch to Kanda POV. Idk, but I suddenly felt like writing it like this….great reasoning right? Heh~)**

Kanda tried to keep his composure. 'So the Moyashi is gay, huh? Didn't see that one coming.' The samurai thought to himself. 'But I guess it explains his cluelessness around girls though. Wait! Why should I care? Oh that's right, I don't.'

The Japanese teen quickly sat in his usual spot and tried to focus on eating his soba. This proved more difficult than usual, since the stupid rabbit was being especially loud today.

"Allen…" Lenalee suddenly interrupted Lavi's meaningless rant. 'Thank god.' Thought Kanda. But when he looked up from his food, Lenalee's expression was… confused. He followed her eyes to the moyashi's hand, which was casually resting on the table. 'What the-'

"…. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh! Um…" Allen quickly hid his hand under the table. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit." Kanda called, causing the pale boy to glance at him nervously.

"Its noth-"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" The rabbit interrupted. "Why do you cover your arms?" when he didn't get a response, he continued trying to persuade Allen into sharing. "We're all friends here, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Lavi gave Allen his trademark grin, probably trying to assure the other boy it was okay.

"…Well…." Allen looked embarrassed as he left his sentence hanging.

"Che." Kanda snorted. "If you're gonna fucking say something, say it _before_ I lose interest." Though he tried to hide it, the truth was that the he was rather curious now. That in itself was a rare thing indeed, but his tolerance in things like this was very low. 'What could the Moyashi be hiding?'

"… Fine." Ignoring the glare that was shot his way, Kanda watched as the boy slowly removed his jacket.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SoulSmuggler: so ya…. This chapter was bit shotty in my opinion, but it was necessary for the plot. Sorry if the whole Tyki thing was confusing….. im gonna try and fit the explanation of Allen's and Tyki's past in the next chapter, but if you have any questions please ask. Also any other feedback would be awesome *hint-hint* ;D**

**I a-plo-gi-ze once again for my crappy updating schedule. To add to my lack of organization skills, im about to start a college exam next week, so ive been studying my ass off and I rarely have time to sit and write T-T Since my cyber cupcakes were stolen somewhere in ch 3 (I won't give any names…*cough* sammi117 *cough* XD) I'm gonna have to switch to doughnuts. Reviews = happy author = better story! *waves tray of freshly glazed doughnuts in the air* u kno what to do ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SoulSmuggler:** ***dodges rotten tomatoes* I KNOW ITS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! And I don't even have a good excuse this time! My schooling this year should have ended for summer break, but of course I had to go and fail my English class and now I have *DUN DUN DUUUUN* SUMMER SCHOOL! QAQ *cries eyes out* i-its….just…. *sniff* It's just so…*sobs*... BOOOORING! I mean, its not even difficult work! I just…. Can't do it! I fall asleep reading the assignments! (true story -.-)**

***takes deep breath* So anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me on being a prat and not updating fast enough. I also hope that you fantastic readers don't give up on me (or this story) and review as much as possible! 3 3 3 *hearts***

**Disclaimer and such in chapter 1. I'm thinking about rewriting the summary as well… no lemons yet, that's gonna have to wait for now, so be patient please. Kanda is in here, so the usual language and the beginnings of fluff, but no more.  
>(Beware flashbacks!)<strong>

'…..What the fuck?' Kanda had to swallow his surprise to keep it from showing, but he couldn't keep himself from staring at the boy. Or rather, left his arm. It was wildly discolored and deformed. From his shoulder down was red and quite veinous, the skin scaly and rough.

Kanda tried not to flinch visibly at Lenalee's gasp and Lavi's pointed silence. "A-allen-kun! How did this happen?" the girl fretted as she grabbed the moyashi's hand and examined it worriedly.

"U-um, its nothing, really! Just an old scar." Allen explained nervously, pulling his arm back so it was hidden behind the table. There was an awkward silence that lasted just a little too long for Kanda's liking. He could tell both of his friends were dying to ask how it had happened, but for some reason, neither seemed willing to ask. Normally, the Japanese teen didn't give a shit about things like social protocols or being rude, but this time he too felt that he shouldn't probe the topic further.

After another minute of quiet, the now nervous moyashi awkwardly put back on his jacket and dug a pair of gloves out of his bag. Lavi quickly started up a random conversation with Lenalee to ease the awkwardness, and Kanda continued eating his soba. At the sound of a phone buzzing, Kanda's eyes snapped up to see that the sprout had gotten a text. He tried not to notice how those grey eyes widened in dismay as he read the message.

"U-um, I'm sorry guys, but I've gotta go!" Allen quickly gathered his things and bolted for the cafeteria doors.

"Uh…. Okay then." Lavi stated as he watched the pale teen go. "I wonder what all of that was about."

Lenalee nodded. "What a strange kid," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. Kanda glared into his noodles in silent agreement, suddenly not hungry at all. Something about that stupid kid just put him off. He was so fragile and innocent looking, even with all of those scars. It made the samurai feel like he should worry for the boy, which was very un-Kanda like. Kanda Yuu didn't worry about anyone. He didn't care about anyone. 'So why should I worry what happens to that little twerp? As long as he doesn't bother me, I don't need to give a fuck what he does.' Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of such thoughts, the annoyed teen quickly finished his food before exiting the cafeteria as well.

Allen POV

Allen tried not to drop any of his books as he sped down the street towards his neighborhood. _"Get your scrawny ass home right now or I'll spend your collage funds on booze. I don't care if you're at school right now, this is more important than your worthless education. -Cross"_ Allen knew it wasn't a bluff either. His master had done worse when disobeyed. He tried to quicken his pace as he rounded the last corner and dashed up the sidewalk to his house. Scrambling to the door, Allen immediately halted in his tracks. The front door stood ajar slightly, and he could hear the sounds of people talking. Shouting, to be more accurate.

'Crap.' He winced as he slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the living room. Inside, he saw that his master was standing before three large men. Despite Allen's efforts to back away slowly without being caught, Cross spotted him and pointed. "Ah, there he is! My idiot pupil will do anything you want."

"W-what? NO! Not again! I'm not going to pay off your stupid debts anymore!" Allen shouted urgently. But before he could turn to leave, one of the men grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, making him stumble and drop his things.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do with a little wimp like him? Don't fuck with us Cross!" The man scoffed, jerking Allen's arm upward and forcing the boy on his tiptoes.

"Ouch!" Allen couldn't hold back the shocked squeak from escaping his lips.

"Not to worry." His master assured them. "He may look useless, but he can work. Even better yet, he has connections!" Cross grinned at the thought. "He can get you the money." The man holding Allen seemed to think it over before he flung the boy to the floor. Allen tried to collect himself, but he could feel himself wince in pain as he rubbed his back.

"Three weeks!" the man shouted, sticking a thick finger in Allen's face. "You've got three weeks to get our three grand, or both you and your master are dead!" without another word, the men left.

Allen sat on the floor for a moment trying to completely understand what had just happened. Looking to his master, he saw that the man was checking out the window to make sure the men were gone. "You owe… three thousand dollars… already?" he asked, voice rasping barely above a whisper. They had only been living there two months! Allen jerked himself to his feet and dusted himself off. "What the fuck did you even spend it on? Moreover, what do you mean 'connections'? How the hell am I supposed to get three grand in just three weeks?"

Cross just glared at him like he was annoying before making his way to the liquor cabinet and taking out a bottle of wine. "OI!" Allen shouted at his guardian. "Answer me! We agreed that I couldn't spend the rest of my life paying your debts! That's why I started school!"

Cross popped the cork and took a swig before answering. "Stop whining like a little bitch. You'll figure it out. Try asking that creepy boyfriend of yours!" Allen gaped as he watched his master carelessly gulp down another mouthful of alcohol.

"What? Who are you talking abo-… oh. You mean Tyki." He sighed. That was an option, however unpleasant. Tyki was very rich and would probably agree…. but at what price? Allen shuddered at the thought of what his stalker would ask for as payment. But there was absolutely no way he would be able to earn that amount in just three weeks. This was too much. Sure, he had been forced to pay his masters debts before, but never this much! And with so little time… 'NO! I'll never ask that bastard for help!' he mentally shook himself as he slowly made his way to his room.

**(A/N: Queue the flashback!~)**

9 years ago:

7 year old Allen stumbled on the hem of his yukata as he ran through the Muromachi style garden of the once Buddhist temple they were staying in (his master had somehow managed to get them free lodging there while in Japan. The land had been recently converted from a grand temple to a large estate). He sped across the tiny bridge over the pond onto the main porch. Once outside the door, little Allen could smell the scent burning candles and freshly cooked food wafting his way. He knocked, "Master?"

"About time! Come in, I have someone I need you to meet." Cross called out.

Sliding the traditional door open, the boy paused as his eyes locked onto their guests. There were three of them. The first was a large man with a rotund figure. He had sickly gray skin and was dressed in a large coat and top hat. But his creepiest feature was the enormous grin that remained fixed in place, seeming to stretch his face disturbingly. This mans image would forever be burned into Allen's mind. The second person in the room had to be the strangest. The girl appeared to be slightly younger than him, and was dressed in a punk-gothic lolita style outfit that contrasted greatly with the traditional room around her. She had purple-blue hair spiked up in a modern style that didn't seem to fit her sweet face and wide dark eyes. Thirdly was a slender boy that looked only a couple years older than Allen. He had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark wavy hair. Though he appeared rather normal in comparison to the others, he still gave off an aura of cold mystery that sent chills down Allen's spine.

Allen could feel himself blush as the three strangers turned their eyes to him. Briefly glancing at his master, the pale boy bowed and introduced himself. "H-hello! I'm A-allen Walker. Welcome and-" But before Allen could continue, he was cut off by a squeal and the force a body slamming into him, knocking the poor boy to the ground. "Oof!" Allen gasped as all of the air whooshed from his lungs. Blinking silver eyes open, he was met with a head of purple hair in his face. 'What the heck?'

"DAAAAAW! Allen, you're so cute!" the girl was now straddling Allen's waist as she giggled. "Uncle! Can we keep him?"

"Now now, Road. He's not ours to keep." The large (creepy) man chuckled. "You are being rude again. We are guests here, after all."

Road pouted before removing herself from Allen's body. "I'm Road Kamelot! Despite my looks, I'm thirteen." She gestured to the others. "This is my Uncle the Earl, and my adoptive brother Tyki." Allen had to pause mentally for a second. 'Thirteen? She barely looks my age, let alone older!'

"U-um…" he mumbled as he tried to brush himself off. He couldn't help but notice the boy- Tyki stifle a laugh in his hand.

"Anyways, introductions aside, The Earl and I will be doing business together for a while, so it's your job to entertain his family while were working. Even a useless pupil like yourself should be able to handle that!" Cross sneered before turning to his guests again. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. But for now, Allen will show Road and Tyki to the spare rooms."

Allen remained silent as he lead the pair through the temple. Tyki seemed to be watching him intently, as if he expected Allen to do something entertaining at any moment. It made him uneasy, but not as nervous as Road's cheerful skipping was. That was just plain scary. Her bubble of girly giddiness seemed like it would pop at the slightest indication of something going wrong.

"So Allen," The boy jumped slightly at Tyki's words breaking the awkward silence.

"Y-yes?"

"Uncle tells us that you're not from Japan either. Your white hair doesn't help indicate what your heritage is, so I'm curious." The dark boy mused.

"Ooh!" Road exclaimed. "I was wondering about that too! How did you get your hair to be so pretty and white? Did you bleach it or something?"

Allen had to think over his answers before he spoke, seeing as both were rather complicated. "Well… I was born in the UK, but since Mana died, master and I have been moving around a lot. A-and I don't know what bleaching is….. b-but I was born with my hair like this." He silently tugged at a strand of white hair that fell over his eyes. He had always known he looked strange, but it was still embarrassing to talk about it.

"Wooow that's so cool~" Road giggled as they approached the guest bedrooms. "Hey Tyki!" she tugged on her brothers sleeve excitedly. "Let's have Allen stay in our room with us! He can share a bed with me!"

Tyki laughed heartily before eyeing Allen, a thoughtful grin lifting his expression. "I don't know... You might scare him off if you do."

Road pouted again before turning to Allen again, this time with a determined look on her face. "Where do you normally sleep?"

"What?" he managed to squeak.

"Where's your room? Pretty please, tell me!" Even though she was asking (sort of), the girl had a spoiled air and gleam in her eye that said she got what she wanted, or all hell was going to break loose.  
>"U-um, well… I usually sleep in the servants building. It's across the pond behind the main house." He answered shyly. "Why?"<p>

Tyki raised an eyebrow at this. "You sleep with the servants? But aren't you with Cross?"

"Um, well, yes but he told me to sleep there so I could help the out with the cooking and cleaning. Also because he doesn't have to worry about me taking up space when guests arrive."

"That doesn't seem fair! I bet he treats you like a slave!" Road hugged Allen once again, but more gently this time. "Don't worry, you can stay with us in our room!"

As much as Allen protested, Road eventually won (mostly because she got her uncle to agree). That first night, he was snuggled between both Road and Tyki, all three of them crammed into one bed. The next morning, Allen was so shocked to find two other people in his bed, that he ended up flailing about until he fell face first on the floor.

Road just giggled and said "You're a funny kid, Allen."

"That he is." Tyki added.

And that was how Allen had made his first 'real' friends. The three of them grew very close as they played, explored, and lived together. For the next three months, every morning he would wake up in the same position: his head pillowed on Tyki's stomach and Road clinging tightly onto his chest. Allen was surprised to find that he actually liked having the strange family around (thought he only saw the Earl once or twice after their first meeting). Once he got past the mysterious outer shells they wore, Tyki and Road were fun people. Road was always giggly and had a (not so) secret sadistic side, which would have been bad if not for her brother reining her in most of the time. Tyki turned out to be of a witty mind and sharp tongue. Though he tried not to show it, he was very protective and caring of his "family", which now apparently included Allen. Tyki soon became like a big brother to him, and Road a sister. Allen couldn't imagine ever having to part with his new family. Well, so he thought. He never would have guessed that they would grow apart so quickly, and that his "family" might have changed for the worse.

**(End flashback!)**

Present:

Checking his watch, Allen saw that it was too late to go back to school. After a short nap, he decided to go ahead and get his weekend homework out of the way. After a quick search through his bag, Allen remembered that he had neglected to visit his locker before leaving school. Cursing his own stupidity, the frustrated teen left for school once again.

By the time he arrived back at school, the bell had just rung for the day and the sidewalks surrounding the area were crowded with students eager to get home. Allen made it to his locker without any trouble and quickly retrieved the books he needed. Just as he was about to shut his locker, he spotted a head of familiar brown hair from the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Claire approaching him with a friendly smile on her expression. "Hey, Claire." He greeted with his best smile.

"Hi, Allen! How are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Good." A lie. "What's up?" he asked to speed up the conversation. She obviously wanted something.

"Um, I was wondering…" she blushed slightly, "if you had spoken to Kanda yet."

Allen was instantly filled with guilt. How could he tell her the answer had been no? Claire seemed like a nice girl too…. Sighing, he looked the girl in the eye and opened his mouth to speak. "Um, well you see-"

"HEY ALLEN! There you are!" Allen was suddenly hugged (glomped XD) from behind by an overly excited Lavi. "We were so worried! Where did you go?" the redhead asked as he detached himself from his friend's neck. Turning around, Allen saw that Kanda was there too, standing a few feet behind Lavi and looking completely disinterested.

"U-um, I just had some matters to attend to at home. Nothing to worry about. I just came back to get my books when I ran into Claire here." He gestured politely to the now red faced girl. At the sound of Kanda's disregarding "Che" Allen glared at the man pointedly. 'Why can't he show some consideration for once? Bakanda…'

Lavi on the other hand, was not so reserved. "Hi, Claire! Nice to meet'cha. I'm Lavi, and this is guy here is Yuu." The redhead introduced himself with enthusiasm.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you, if you call me by my first name again, I'll slice you to pieces!" Kanda spat.

"Uh huh, whatever _Yuu_ say." Lavi laughed before dodging Kanda's fist aimed at his head. "Never a dull moment with Yuu!" the redhead chuckled some more before bringing his attention back to Allen. "So anyways, bean sprout. I was thinking, since its Friday and everything, why don't you spend the night at my house tomorrow? That way we can get to know each other better! It'll be so much fun! We can work on our homework together too."

Allen glanced nervously at Claire, not wanting to make her feel awkward. "Uum, I don't know Lavi…."

"But Aaaallen! Kanda will be there too! I won't take no for an answer!" Lavi pressed.

Allen really couldn't think straight at the moment. "Uuuh… fine, just give me a moment to finish this up with Claire, and then we can talk about it. I'll meet you guys outside in a minute, okay?"

"Oh, sure that's cool." seeming to catch on that Allen had been in the middle of something, Lavi took the hint and dragged an annoyed Kanda towards the door.

Turning back to Claire, Allen laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, what was I saying?"

Looking up at him, Claire's eyes seemed to water just a bit. "He said n-no, didn't he?" she sniffed. Before Allen could respond, the heartbroken girl threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry!….i-it's just…im sorry for making you go through the trouble… with the l-letter… a-and for dealing with me! You're so nice Allen!" she cried out between sobs and sniffs. After the initial shock, Allen felt his arms wrap around her comfortingly as he tried to soothe her. She was really just so sweet! A girl like her deserved better than that idiot Kanda!

A few moments passed before Claire pulled away. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"

"It's okay, no worries." He reassured her, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "Well, I'd better not keep Lavi waiting. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Oh, yeah. See you." She tried and failed to smile before walking away.

Sighing again (something that was happening too often for his tastes), Allen went to find Lavi and Kanda. He soon spotted the pair on the front sidewalk waiting for him.

"Hey, Allen. What was that about?" the redhead asked shamelessly.

"None of your business~," he teased before glaring at Kanda. 'It _is_ yours, though.' He thought spitefully. Looking back to Lavi, he saw that the male had pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and was writing his info for him.

"Okay, here is my home address, house phone, cell phone, and Kanda's cell as well. I expect you to be there at noon tomorrow!"

"Um, thanks." He said. Allen was about to excuse himself when suddenly a black car pulled up a few feet away. The driver stepped out and opened the back door for the passenger. 'Oh god.' Allen thought as none other than Tyki Mikk stepped from the vehicle.

"Aaah~ Allen there you are!" the dark man cooed and he slinked forward towards the trio.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Allen demanded. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Oh, feisty as ever, I see." Reaching up, Tyki grabbed Allen's chin and pulled him close, earning a swift kick to the shin. Pulling away, Tyki answered, "I missed you so much, I decided to pick you up from school. How's the arm these days?"

Lavi decided to interject then, "Um, Allen? Who is this guy?"

"No one important." He spat out. 'How did he become such a douche bag? He's a completely different person now!'

"Oh, you wound me so!" Tyki complained. Without warning, he grabbed Allen by the waist and hugged him to his body tightly, pinning him there. "How can you say that after all I've done for you? You didn't used to be this mean."

"And you weren't such a bastard back then either! Let go!" but before he could even struggle, Allen felt himself being yanked from Tyki's arms and pushed out of the way. A moment later, there was a loud smack, and Tyki hit the ground from the sheer force of Kanda's punch. Allen stared blankly as his savior retracted his arm and messaged his fist. 'Shit…' was all he could think.

**SoulSmuggler: haha ok I just HAD to have Kanda punch Tyki. I mean, as much as I love the guy, he is a douche in this story (no thanks to me and my plot bunnies). Is it just me, or was the whole flashback thing a bit… rushed? Honestly I got bored of typing it, so I just kinda wrapped it up quickly -_-**

**I've gotta say, all of your reviews were just….. asdbuiedbrudf~ THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY! :D I freaking love you guys (yes, im talking to YOU *cheesy wink*) and im soooooo sorry it took so long to update. In addition (even though I do have a general idea on where this story is going now) all ideas and opinions are wanted! If there is anything you would like to see happen in the story, please tell me! I also don't know how far I should stretch the whole Claire thing either…. So let me know in your REVIEWS!**


End file.
